Willownix Reviews Starkit's Prophecy
by LuckyLark and Darkshadow
Summary: It's time to review the infamous fanfiction...STARKIT'S PROPHECY! Warning: Extreme stupidity and Mary-sueness. My own comments have been added in. I've fixed most of the spelling mistakes, so the readers don't have to struggle through it. Rated T to be safe. (Writing by - LuckyLark)
1. Meet the Characters!

**I've read SO many hilarious commentaries on this...thing, that I decided to do my own! Be prepared to lose a few brain cells along the course of this story. I don't own Starkit's Prophecy, nor would want to. All my comments are in italics and bolded.**

* * *

ALLIANCES _**( This isn't how Allegiances is spelled, though it's probably a common mistake. )**_  
 _ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz_ ** _( *snorts* That won't happen )_**

btw _**( Looks like we've already got some text-speak in here already!)**_ its set afte rsunset so **_( Got the wrong book there miss...plus I don't think sunset is spelled that way )_**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes **_( Interesting...she's a senior warrior )_**

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **_( Just...what? )_**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **_(Weren't both Foxheart and Icefire apprentices a few lines before this? )_**

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom _**( Wow, that's certintently some impress naming skill there! *heavy sarcasm* )**_

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **_( I thought she couldn't walk, and had a different name. Amazing attention to the Warrior's series there! )_**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stripes **_( VERY manly name there )_**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine _**( Nice name, but not correct )**_

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **_( What's up with this name? We've got two cats melded into one! )_**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits sisters **_( Then why were they made apprentices before her? Maybe it was because Starkit would've gotten killed when she was out getting moss if she had become an apprentice at the same time as them! Although I'd be all in favor of that. )_**

 _Edited Out: siters **( Wow, she was that much trouble?)**_

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **_( How do they know what jazz IS? )_**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits _**( Who ARE...? )**_

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's _**( Um...does that mean her eyes take up her whole face, or what? )**_ mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **_( Why did she leave? AND THAT'S A FORBIDDEN RELATIONSHIP RIGHT THERE FOLKS! BREAKING TWO RULES OF THE WARRIOR CODE! )_**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes _**( Scary )**_ and a white star on her forhaed

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **_( Why did he come also? )_**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat _**( Since when did she become an elder? Leafpool isn't that old! )**_

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) _**( Okay... )**_

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat _**( How can a cat be BRIGHT BROWN? )**_

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) _**( Everyone else must be so jealous of his name! )**_

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom _**( Seems like quite a few had a description like this. )**_

* * *

 **We've gotten past the Allegiances! Time for the first real chapter of this thing. Hope you didn't lose any brain cells reading this list of allegiances.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	2. The Prophecy is Revealed

**Welcome to another cha** **pter of Starkit's prophecy! Now we're getting into the actual ( horrible ) plot line.**

 **Replies to Prologue Reviews**

 **Nerdbunny12 - Thanks for the Stonestream correction! Sneezepaw's name just sounds so ridiculous I had to make some type of comment on it.**

 **Flamespirit of the Storm - No problem! Yeah, Starkit's prophecy is pretty horrid, but at least to endure we've got some commentary going along with it! :D**

* * *

Chapter one prologue

The cats gathered around a pool. _**( Do a cannonball! )**_ They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. _**( Could you be a bit more specific? More details maybe? For all we know, it could be a floating bit of algae. )**_ A blue she cat looked up. _**( Oh, so THAT'S what the blob was! )**_ Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." _**( Wow, it's SO VAGUE! I'll never figure out what it means. )**_

"Its about StarKit!" _**( Really? )**_ A white tom said. _**( Whitestorm, is that you? )**_ "She's going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom _**( Lionheart? )**_ by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" _**( Yeah, let's ponder if we should tell the medicine cat about a prophecy! )**_ He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophecy. _**( On the phone? )**_

 _did u like it? **( No. )** plz tell me in urm review! **( What in the world is an urm review? )**_

* * *

 **So, that's the first chapter on Starkit's prophecy, with spelling mistakes fixed so you aren't struggling through it! This'll be updated pretty fast since all I'm doing is adding my own comments in it.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	3. Starkit Becomes An Apprentice

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin _**( Ok... )**_  
 _ok jazzie-kun pleas don't get mad at me cause your not in it yet. **( I wouldn't want to be in it if I were you jazzie. )** You'l appear soon don't worry. **( Joys. )**_

StarKit woke up and sunlit was in the branches. _**( Trees are able to CAPTURE SUNLIGHT? Or does she mean that they are special and can glow? Either way, I'd be nervous around those trees. )**_ She closed her eyes again still tired. Butter mom **_( Where is this butter mom? We need her to butter our toast and biscuits! )_** wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety it's time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eyes shining. "Today is important today." _**( So important that you had to be redundant and say today twice? I'm doubting that it's THAT important. )**_

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh **_( Shouldn't it be Oh my Starclan? )_** it's my serimony today!' she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! _**( Great, a Mary-sue will be loose in the forest. )**_

She flicked outside _**( Now, there's two explanations for this. One is that she now has teleportation powers. The second is that her mom has gotten so fed up with her she got kicked/flicked out of the nursery. I'm thinking it's the second one, since Dawnsparkle has had to endure the Mary-sueness for six moons now. )**_ not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom caught up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cats like use sometimes." She said. _**( Obviously! Number one, you're the result of a forbidden relationship. Second, you're a Mary-sue and should've been killed on sight. )**_

StarKit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her Mom was a used to be Shadowclan cat and her dad was JayFeather the medicine Cat didn't mean she was different! **_( Honey, that's makes you EXTREMELY different, not counting your fur color. )_**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. _**( Whose leg? )**_ He jumped down.

"StarKit it's time for you to become an apprentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **_( She's barely out of the nursery and already a mentor?! )_**

Everybody gasped. StarKit did too. She herd hear mother say "Wow!". **_( I'd be shocked too. )_**

Fireheart _**(Why is he now a warrior? )**_ liked her shoulder. _**( Apparently it wasn't as strange as the rest of her. )**_ He whispered in her ear "You'll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know it." _**( No flirting with your great granddaughter! Bad Firestar! )**_

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her. **_( Where they learn to howl? Are they all dogs now? )_** Then she went over to JayFeather and DawnSparkle who were very proud. **_( Wait, Firestar never did the proper ceremony or gave her her apprentice name! Does that mean she's still a kit and not an apprentice? )_**

"Daughter we're very happy but he have to say something," said Jayfeather his chest puffed out. "You see there is this prophcy Starclan gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **_( Jayfeather, don't you realize that holly is refering to your sister? And how is Hollyleaf evil? She's the one who always made sure the other followed the warrior code. )_**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? _**( Looks like she wasn't blessed with brains. )**_

 _lol I update fast don't i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **( Isn't it Rapunzel's job to hit people over the head with a frying pan? )**_

* * *

 **Man, I'm on a roll today! Of course, right now I'm on a train to Chicago so there isn't really many other things to do at the moment. Plus, this is pretty amusing.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	4. Shadowclan Invades, Or Comes To Chat

Chapter three the Battle 4 the clan  
 _thx jazzie-kun 4 the good review! and stop flaming the story!1 i bet u can't right such a good story!1!1_

 _ **( I can write much better than this story. Here it is!**_

 _Dawnsparkle purred as she gazed at her three newborn kits, which became none-existent when her gaze landed on the purple furred abomination. Her head thudded unto her paws, her mind working on how to get rid of the ( Mary- sue ) thing._

 _Three moons later..._

 _The chance came. A russet furred fox had found its way into camp, and was trying to get to the nursery. Shoving her paw at Starkit, Dawnsparkle shoved her out into the middle of camp, where the fox snatched he and left. Dawnsparkle sighed in relief, nuzzling her other two kits_

 _Pretending to be heartbroken, she forever was glad of the purple kit's disappearance._

 ** _See? Thus, the Mary-sue never had a chance to become an apprentice! )_**

StarPaw walked over to the apprentice's den. Inside she saw her sister's FlamePaw and LakePaw and hr friend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) _**( Joys, her friend is now in the story. )**_ was sleeping on the moss.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. _**(Why? Was she in despair because her friend was getting well-needed sleep? )**_ JazzPaw opened her brilliant blue _**( Okay...)**_ eyes and looked at her.

"Do yo want 2 go on patrol with me?" she asked. _**( Only mentors and leaders decide when you go on patrol Starpaw, not you. Even though you're a very annoying Mary-sue, you still have to abide by the rules! )**_

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getting up from the moss. _**( Jazzpaw! You've been an apprentice longer than her, you should know for sure that you aren't supposed to go on patrol, even if the resident Mary-sue asks if you want to! )**_ They left and went to the entrance to camp. _**( DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! )**_

But then, a cat came in thru the entrance! It was BlackStar!1!11 _**( Maybe he's here for a friendly meeting! )**_

"Shadowclan are attacking!" She yelled. _**( And how is one cat all of Shadowclan? )**_ All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat _**( Which cat? )**_ and clawed him and he ran off. **_(Huh, the cat/Blackstar is either really wimpy, or terrified of a purple furred cat. I'm thinking they ran cause they were terrified. )_**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i knew that could fiht like that was SandStorm. _**( I'm confused, is she dead? You're talking about her in past tense. )**_ You're a good fihter!" _**( I disagree )**_

StarPaw was happy. She was a good fihgter! _**( Fighter now had been spelled two ways, both incorrect. )**_ Maybe this was what the prophecy meant. _**( Honey, it says nothing about defeating Shadowclan, defending your clan, or fighting. )**_

 _thnkx and please no more flams **( I won't do flams, but I might still flame this thing. )**_

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter had a ton of spelling mistakes that I had to fix! Back on the train and heading back to my house. Saw the Lion King Broadway Musical this weekend, and I must say that it was absolutely amazing!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	5. Is this Chapter Four or Three?

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three _**( Wasn't the last chapter ALSO chapter three? )**_ The Training Under The Star  
 _A/N: OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE the story you don't have to read it u know. **( But I must. It's an assignment for school! )**_

Chapter Three The Training Under The Stars _**( Yep, the title got listed twice. Apparently it's really important for this chapter. )**_

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! _**(Shed one, Starpaw zero. )**_ None cod **_( Apparently cod are an extremely dangerous fish. )_** hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "It's time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **_( Wow, she'll definitely be educated in the ways of fighting. )_**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happily. _**(Talk about mood swings! )**_ "but yo just saw I could fight, right?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wanted to see if that was all you new." _**( You can tell Firestar is educated since he can't tell "knew" from "new". )**_

"Ok." They went to the frost _**( Why would you want winter to come early? )**_ together and the other cats cleaned jp _**( jp? )**_ the bodies. _**( Looks like many cats died from the shock of Blackstar being so wimpy. )**_ "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar once they got their. _**( Man, the author had trouble with homophones! )**_ "We'll start with how to dog." _**( Just run around, bark, and act dumb! Even though we're felines, it comes easily! )**_

"Cmon that's too easy!" yelled StarPaw. She'd just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! _**( If you say so... *sends a flock of dragons and watches as she gets burnt* )**_

"ok Ok" mewled **_( Wait, is he a kit again? )_** FiresTar, let's learn how to claw an opponent.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attack. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprised. _**(Firestar, why didn't you bring your A-game? )**_ she clawed him and he started bleeding. _**( Starpaw, NO CLAWS OUT DURING PRACTICE! Jayfeather will be mad and sentence you to a moon of elder duty for wasting his herbs. That is, if he was in character. )**_ "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that good was she really special like the prophecy meowed? _**( Prophecy meowed? So...is prophecy a cat now? )**_

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. _**( Don't worry Firestar, I'd be ticked off if she beat me too. )**_ "I couldn't even get away in fast enough. Only scourge was did that before.," _**( And why are we bringing Scourge into this? He isn't at all relevant to the story in any way, shape, or form. )**_

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. ScourgE?1? THE SCOURGE? She heard so much about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURGE? "I did't mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. _**( Didn't know that Firstar got sad THAT fast! )**_ "I meant you were a good fighter. It's really cool." _**( OBJECTION! )**_ At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii _**( You'll learn to really dislike this word. )**_ look at her eyes and her fur. **_(_** ** _FIRESTAR! NO HAVING A CRUSH ON YOUR GREAT-GRANDDAUGHTER! )_**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained for awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 _**( Use the word eight, not the number! )**_ times once she let him win to make him feel better _**( I didn't know that she could feel pity. )**_ and by the last one she was a little tired. _**( One trait of a Mary-sue: Practically endless energy. )**_

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "i'm kinda hungry." _**( Feed the clan first Starpaw, remember? )**_

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; StarPaw had been having so much fun. _**( So it seems like getting beat by an inexperienced apprentice is one of the most fun things you can do. That my definition for the opposite of fun! )**_ So they went hunting, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okay since it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a little kit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **_( A sad attempt to explain her already learned hunting skills. )_**

Later that night StarPaw locked _**( MORSE CODE TIME! )**_ up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. They'd brung back enough food for the hole clan. _**( Looks like there was a clan we didn't know about before that couldn't come out of their holes because of their fear/allergy of light. )**_

Locking up at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there." _**( No dear, Mary-sues go the borderline of Starclan and the Dark Forest until they fade away. There they are forced to listen to operas and watch horrible movies. )**_

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean you'll be leader and I'll be deputy one day we'll have too!" _**( The dream of every kit. )**_

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) _**( We weren't even thinking that until you mentioned it. )**_ they were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. _**( How can she sleep with that going on? )**_

 _A/N: REVIEW R MY LIFE **( Are you saying review or my life, or review are my life? )**_

 _(lol u like it Jazzy I mead_ _you as kawai as I could(_

* * *

 **Here's another chapter done, with tons of spelling mistakes fixed for your enjoyment.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	6. Boys, You've Got To Stop Losing Mats!

**Thank you so much for all of these reviews that you've posted! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this. :) They've really brightened up my days.**

 **Enough chattering on my part, unto the commentary!**

* * *

Chapter For StarPaws decides  
 _A/N: flamers ur all satanits!11 anyone who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **( I'm not even going to try and decipher that. Except for this one part right here. Starpaw is not at all like Jesus, I'm not quite sure why you even chose that comparison! )**_

"StarPaw wake up it's time for parole." _**( I wouldn't be surprised if she had been put in jail for her extreme Mary-sueness, and for being the result of a forbidden relationship. Wonder who did that? )**_

StarPaw opened her bright rainbow eyes _**( Weren't they described as "Molting orange" in the allegiances? I think rainbow is even more terrifying )**_ and locked **_( Morse code! )_** around.

"Omigosh who was that!1!1"She yellow. _**( RUN! STARPAW IS SECRETLY A CHAMELEON WHO IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE CLANS! )**_

"It's me GrayStipe" GrayStrip whispered in her ear. _**( Give her some personal space! )**_ StarPaw got up.

"Omigosh Graystip what do you want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked _**( Does everyone in Thunderclan use morse code? )**_ at her. "Will you be my mat" _**( How romantic! Looks like you went to How to Fail Being Romantic. Are you missing your yoga mat, or do you need her to be your door mat? ) **_he asked.

"OMigosh grayStripe that's so nice!" StarKit screamed. _**( Looks like we went backwards in time! )**_ "but FireStar already asked me."

"Well then he's just an idiot." _**( OUT OF CHARACTER GRAYSTRIPE! Firestar is your friend! )**_

"StarPaw wok up its time 4 parole." _**( Didn't we just go through this? )**_

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

Why do you say that?" yelled StarPaw _**( Do you want the whole clan to know about your relationship problems? Plus, Firestar is going to come see what's going on you know... )**_ GayStrip _**( This has to be the most amusing spelling mistake of the chapter. Plus, if he's gay, why is he asking Starpaw to be his mate? )**_ locked at her meanly. **_( Graystripe, don't lock at a girl mean! )_** "i don't like him" squeaked _**( Is he a kit? )**_ GrayStripe he locked around fastly. **_( This just makes me think of him running around camp locking and unlocking a lock. Xd ) "_** He's a mean cat! _**( Graystripe! I'm disappointed in you. GO BACK TO THE DEN! )**_

"OMIGOSH YOU MEAN LIKE SCOURGE?" STARPAW SHOCKED. _**( Lay off the caps lock girl! And why do you keep on bringing Scrouge into this? )**_

"No you're much prettier then sour" **_( That had NOTHING to do with what was said a few lines earlier...so why is this said? )_** said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want you to be my mat." _**( Look like he's pretty desperate to keep his floor clean or do yoga. )**_ he yelled. **_( Stop with the yelling! )_**

"Well maybe but what would FireStar say?" she whispered. _**( Firestar would wonder what was going on if he was his normal self. )**_ GrayStripe locked around again. "I don't think he would mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SURE THEN!" StarPaw yelleded happily. _**( Yep, looks like they want the whole clan to hear this conversation. )**_

"What are you talkin about" said FireHeart **_( When did he retire? )_** he was walkin up. He locked _**( Oh, I get it now! Everyone is the clan is using Morse Code because Firestar is! )**_ angrily.

"oh uhhhh nothing FireStar go back to sleep!" mewled StarPaw hoppin _**( Hoppin is guaranteed to make something seem less fishy, and will make your lies believable! )**_ he would leaf _**( Leaf? Do you meant turn into a leaf? )**_ so she could be alone with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStar there's nothing to wory about!" cheered _**( Graystripe...there isn't really anything to cheer about right now...save the cheering for football and parades. )**_ GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave instead he said, "I thought I heard you asking her to be our _**( Firestar...what do you mean by our? )**_ mate."

"oh uh yeah. yelled **_( Starpaw, yelling makes stuff more suspicious, NOT less suspicious. )_** StarPaw but he didn't leaf _**( I did't think he could turn into a leaf. )**_ instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I want to be with her!" said FireHeart _**( Why does he keep stepping down? )**_ attacking GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted. _**( Shouted whom? Brokenstar? )**_

"guys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! _**( But Starpaw, they were asking if you could be THEIR mats... )**_ StarPaw whispered apply like seCert." _**( I can't figure out what "apply like seCert means...is it a rank of spy? )**_

"No we can't do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. _**( PROOF HAS BEEN FOUND! THUNDERCLAN HAS THE ABILITY TO TURN INTO DOGS! )**_ "Otherwise you'll cheat on us." _**( Good point Firestar. )**_

"So StarGleam _**( Woah, apparently Graystripe can look into the future! )**_ , who will you pick?" giggled GayStipe. _**( Graystripe, how is this a laughing matter? Starpaw, pick NEITHER! One is your great grandfather, and one is old enough to be your great grandfather! If you don't listen to me, you shall ever regret it... )**_

* * *

 **Another chapter completed! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Looks like both Firestar and Graystripe ( or should I say Gaystrip? ) both destory/lose their mats very quickly.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	7. Too Many Toms!

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy! Try not to lose too many brain cells.**

* * *

Chapter Five Untitled _**( Wow...such an amazing title. )**_  
 _A/N:_ UR _OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worry again **( I don't even bother to try and decipher this. )**_

StarPaw sad _**( Why is she sad? Every tom wants to be her mate! )**_ "I..i….." she was so foncusded! _**( A combo of focused and confused? )**_ These two cats had asked her to be their mates _**( She spelled mates correctly! )**_ and what was she supposed to do? They were both handsome and awesome, but both had mats! _**( If they already have mats, why do they need another? )**_ And she loved them both! Firstar was so kind and he obviously liked her a lot. _**( No, Firestar is concerned about your relationship with cats way older than you. )**_ GayStirpe **_( Again, why is he asking her to be his mate if he is gay? )_** was so funny and cool.

"!" _**( I want to talk in punctuation! )**_ said StarPaw as she ran into the forest. It was too much she couldn't chose!

She run and ran and run till her paws where hurting. Hen _**( Woah, so now we have a talking hen in the story that warns cats when they cross borders? )**_ she realized she crossed the border. Oh no she thought Shadowclan will get me. _**( I hope. )**_ "What are you ding _**( What's a doorbell doing in the middle of Shadowclan territory? )**_ here?" said BalkStar _**( No wonder he was beaten by Starpaw! He had balked too much, which had led to him being renamed. )**_ as he waked up. _**( Why wasn't he at camp and sleeping? Oh, maybe he was there to arrest Starpaw when she crossed the border! )**_

"I'm sorry!" meowed StarKit _**( TIME WARP! )**_ I didn't men _**( Wait, so now you've got twolegs aligned with you? )**_ too!'

That's ok" said BlackStar. _**( Where's the kick-but Blackstar we know from the series? )**_ "no wons perfect. _**( That's true that no win is perfect. )**_ ""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offended. **_( Because you're perfect? NOT! )_** "StarClan is.""What do you mean?" wemed _**( Wemed? )**_ BlackStar.

"well they give us all this help and stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." _**( Nope, there's still plenty of lust in this story. )**_ She said.

"I guess that's true " BalkStar said, "beside I didn't really mean that neway. _**( Neway? Why are there so many made up words!? )**_

"o really why?" said starpaw. "because yo are." **_( Wait, so you think that Blackstar is perfect? )_**

'WHAT YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackStar Tried to nugle her. _**( Nugling is horrible. )**_ "WHAT ARE O TRYING TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **_( I see no moles. )_**

"e—" BlackStar started to explain, but, StarPaw was too quick. _**( Give him a chance to explain! Besides, he IS a leader. )**_

"no" she Sid _**( Wait, isn't Sid a character from a TV show or something? )**_ "I don't need another tom after me!" "I got enough problems right now anyway! _**( And please list them for me... )**_

"but you're perfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in battle you HAVE TO BE " **( Blackstar's Logic: Cat beats me in battle = Perfect )**

"NO!" shitted _**( Man, this is taking a nasty turn. )**_ StarPaw Again running into the forest. Tears ran down her checks she was crying. _**( Wasn't it obvious she was crying? )**_ 'it's too much" she though. "Starclan help me….!" _**( Nope, Starclan thinks you can help yourself. I made them see reason. )**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! ( The commentary, not the story. )**

 **Again, I'm typing up a storm in my free time at school, so expect updates to be more frequent.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	8. Starpaw Runs Into A Tree

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy, personally one of my favorites. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six Decisions,

 _A/N: STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!_

LAST TIME ON STARKIT'S PROPHECY _**( We've already read this, nothing new to see here. )**_

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" ** _( Couldn't we just have gone back and read that last sentence...? )_**

After that StarPaw walked thru _**( That's one way to spell it. )**_ the frost. _**( It never said anything about being leafbare. Must've been a flash freeze, though it would've been better if Starpaw had also gotten frozen. )**_ She was so depresedded! _**( Yeah, Shakespeare style! )**_ How was she supposed to pick?/?/ Then she saw JayFeather coming thru the forest towards her. _**( He finally realized that Starpaw was a Mary-Sue, and the destruction of the clans. )**_

"JayFeather I'm so confused what do I do she yelled there are three toms after me! _**( You should run and never look back. )**_ TREEE!"! _**( My favorite line in this whole story. *watches as Starpaw runs face-first into a tree* Yes Starpaw, there are trees in the forest. )**_

I know" said Jayfeather he looked happy. _**( Yep, your obnoxious forbidden daughter is being chased by three toms with swords. )**_ "That's good for you _**( Because you will cease to exist! )**_ it means that people like you. He told her smiling.

"NO NUT _**( Honey, Jayfeather's name is not NUT! )**_ I LOVE ALL OF THEM" _**( Even Blackstar? She had low standards. )**_ said StarPaw back wailing upset. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!1!1" _**( NONE! )**_

"Well then let me tell you a story said JayFeather and he sat down. Once upon a time _**( So, what princess story are you telling her now Jayfeather? The original Little Mermaid? )**_ there were a few cats that I licked." _**( That's how you clean yourselves, so I'd be surprised if you hadn't licked at least ONE cat. )**_

"Who were they sad _**( 911! STARPAW IS SAD! WHAT DO I DO? )**_ StarPaw sniffing.

"Their names were DawnSparkle and... Stick/ _**( How can we forget THE STICK? )**_ said JayFeather.

"OMG STICK whispered _**( I wasn't aware it was a secret. )**_ StarPaw "YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A STICK? She couldn't believe it. After all this time she finds out that her father loved a stick. _**( Jayfeather didn't love the stick, he was just slightly obsessed with keeping it safe. )**_ SHE GASPED IN SHOCK. _**( Why the caps? -_- )**_

"What did you do? she asked though cause she was curious. _**( If you ask, I'm going to assume that you're curious. )**_

Well I couldn't have kids with a stick now could I?" **** _ **( You weren't supposed to have a kit in the first place! I can go drown her now if you'd like. )**_ said JayPaw and he looked confused. LIKE HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WAS GONNA ASK THE question. **_( Jayfeather, you've got a brain-dead kit there if I've ever seen one. )_**

"SO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTEAD! YELLED STARpaw locking very happily. _**( Obviously. You unfortunately exist, correct? Unless you're a hologram... *pokes Starpaw* )**_ "but that doesn't help me what am I suppose to do?/? _**( Not go with a cat that is old enough or is your great grandfather. )**_

"Follow your heart _**( I feel like I've heard this one too many times by now in my life... )**_ said Jayfeather. "Who do yo want to be with?"

Hmm StarPaw taught **_( I didn't know she was a teacher in her spare time! Hopefully her students aren't as stupid as she is. )_** for a second. _**( That's pretty short school day. )**_ FireStar!" she yelled and then run of to tel him that she loved him. _**( Of course. She goes with her great grandfather and gives hardly any thought to this important decision. Have you checked if this'll be fine with Sandstorm? )**_

 _A/N: NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **( No promises... )**_

* * *

 **"There are three toms after me! TREEEEEE!" stands to be one of my top five favorite lines. I mean, just imagine this Mary-Sue running face first into a tree... :D**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	9. Huh, Apparently There's a Clan-Wide War

**I should be doing other stuff, but this is waaaay too much fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ate The Ceremony 1 _**( Huh...I never knew a chapter could eat anything, much less a ceremony. Maybe it ate Starpaw? )**_  
 _A/N: STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but thank you JASZpAW for the good reviews you've been leaving **( I wonder if her friend really thinks that this is good, or is just writing good reviews out of pity for her... )**_

StarPaw skidded into the Camp. "FIRST" _**( Did we switch leaders? )**_ SHE YOWLED "I have to tell you something?" _**( Please reconsider Starpaw. You sound a bit hesitant there. )**_

"Not now StarPaw" he sadi **_( Wait, so now Sadi is here from the Kane Chronicles to help with her magic? )_** "You've got to become WARRIOR!' _**( That name is probably already being used. )**_

"MOGOSH _**( Can she speak cow? )**_ REALLY creamed StarPaw. _**( Wait, MOGOSH favors those who cream themselves before becoming warriors. She doesn't speak cow after all. )**_

YEAH SAID firestar "You've been a war _**( Huh, didn't know that she was a war. )**_ for only 3.14 days _**( Wow, Firestar has gotten really accurate with his days lately. )**_ but you are the best apprentice in the clan. You're perfect. _**( I disagree with both previous points. )**_ We need you to help defeat BlackStar and Shadowclan. And all the other clans. They are trying to attack us we're in the middle of a war. " _**( Yeah, all of this happened in the twenty minute span she was gone for! )**_

"omgosh WE ARE?" screamed StarPaw she was so surprised! **_( I'd be surprised too. )_**

"Ya DustPelt did while you were away in your walk Riverclan attacked us." **_( Isn't there any sadness for a fallen clanmate? Apparently not. )_** Said SandStorm. She looked sort of sad she knew FireStart _**( WHO IS THIS**_ ** _FIRESTART? )_** loved Stargleam. But it was ok she knew what was best. _**( No, this is possibly one of the worst things that could happen for Firestar. )**_

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quick make me a warrior!" _**( Nope, you've gotta wait another six moons. )**_

"Oak" said Firestar. _**( Does he now have an obsession with oaks? )**_ He walked up to StarPaw. "All Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Catch There One Prey!"

"Today we are making a new Warrior."

The clan GASPED! _**( That kinda sounds like a Pokemon move... )**_

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: _**( I think Firestar misspoke, according to the shouts there are two apprentices becoming warriors. )**_ shouted the clan. They all knew it was she whom was being made a warrior. _**( What about the older, more experienced apprentices? )**_

Starpaw was so excited! She'd never been so happy inner life! _**( No, I'm not going to review Inner Life next. )**_

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile _**( He was simile? Has Firestar been a simile all along? )**_ like shed _**( THE SHED RETURNS! )**_ never sent him smile before. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starclan?:" **_( Firestar, incorrect words. )_**

"Yes!" she shocked. _**( Shocked whom? )**_

"oak." he sad. _**( He's sad because Oak has refused to become his obsession maybe? )**_ "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this name. From now on, you will be known as StarPaw _**(And...the author messes up the naming ceremony yet again. )**_ for your pelt which sings like the stars and your connection to StarClan. _**( What connection to Starclan? )**_ We honor your bravery and" " kindness." **_( I don't. )_**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. **_( See? There were TWO new warriors. )_** They **_( They what? Attacked her? )_**

StarGleam _**( Firestar never gave her that name, I thought it was still Starpaw. )**_ grinned. She was a Warrior! At least!" **_( Please don't tell me you're aiming for leader. I wouldn't having around Thunderclan if that happened, I'd be packing. )_**

"FireScar," _**( Wait, so did we combine Firestar with Scar from The Lion King? )**_ she said, coming over to him. "I wanna tell you something." They _**( :/ )**_ looked seriously at him.

"yeah what is it?" he sad, _**( Is Firestar permanently sad? )**_ hope shining in his eayres. **_( This is_** ** _either eyes or ears. And Firestar, you really shouldn't be hoping that your great granddaughter wants to be your mate. )_**

Does he know StarGleam think.

"Firestar…." She breathed. She couldn't she was actually doing this after so long.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTACK! Shouted a voice from above the Camp. _**( Because of all those pauses, you weren't able to admit your feelings for him, which is a very good thing. )**_

It was…. **_( STOP WITH UNNEEDED ELLIPSES! )_**

HOLYLEAF! _**( Hollyleaf is not holy. )**_

 _A/N: I worked really hard on dis chapter and tried to spell good so plzz review NICE! **( Not gonna happen girl. )**_

* * *

 **Here's yet ANOTHER chapter of Starkit's Prophecy.**

 **I was listening to the Broadway music for The Lion King, so that's how the Lion King reference(s) got in there.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	10. TIGGER HAS INVADED!

**Enjoy another serving of Starkit's Prophecy!**

 **Review Answers For Chapter Nine**

 **GingertheTiger - Awesome! Isn't it so amazing? I listen to the music waaaaay too much...**

* * *

Chatter NINE _**( Is Hollyleaf chatter number nine? )**_ The Evil Tigger and holY **_( Oh no! Tigger has come from the world of Winnie-the-Pooh and is immortal! )_**

 _A/N: I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER_

"Oh no it's HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStar he ran away. _**( When did he become so whimpy? )**_ SandStorm went after him. _**( Oh, Sandstorm demanded that they needed to discuss Firestar's relationship with Stargleam. )**_

StarGleam locked up. _**( Quick, lock her up while she can't move! )**_ HolyLeaf was standing there and there was another chat with her. _**( So she carries chats around so she doesn't have to say anything I guess. *takes away Hollyleaf's keyboard and chat box* )**_

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" _**( Save us Winnie - the - Pooh! )**_ she hossed. **_( Where's the hose? We can defeat them with water, because they are made of sugar cubes. )_** "WHAT WILL WE DO!" _**( You will summon Winnie and Winnie will drag Tigger back to the correct dimension. )**_

"we fight." said Jayfeather and he ran at HollyLeaf. _**( Woah, the authors actually got Hollyleaf's name correct! :D )**_ StarGleam washed **_( The logical thing to do in a dangerous and life threatening situation. )_** as HolyLefa looked at JayFeather and killed him with one shot. _**( Jayfeather was so surprised that his sister was evil he fell over dead. )**_

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! _**( You could've helped prevent it, ya know... )**_ she yelled and she attacked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw **_( She isn't an apprentice, unless another TIME WARP happened. )_** got out of the way and StarPaw attacked TiggerSar. **_( Or you can send him back by attacking him... )_**

"You killed TigerStar!" _**( Tigerstar is innocent! It's Tiggersar you need to go after. )**_ yelled FireStar he looked happy. "You are special!" _**( Didn't you kill Tigerstar too? Of course...you did die... )**_

StarGleam was so happy, she didn't notice as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him away. _**( How can you not notice that? )**_

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! _**( He's your leader and great grandfather, I hope you'd save him. *sends an army of nanodragons to help get Firestar back* )**_

 _A/N: a cliff hunger1!111! **( Cliffs can get hungry? )** see im a good riter **( No. )** i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER **( What is a FALMER? )**_

* * *

 **TIGGER HAS INVADED!**

 **Hollyleaf has been spelled correctly only once, and all the Hollyleaf mistakes I kept in so you could see them. They're pretty funny.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	11. Flamepaw Travels To France

**Here's another chapter of the familiar Starkit's Prophecy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten The Recluse **_( :/ )_**  
"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME" meowed StarPleam **_( Pleam...really? )_** as she charred _**( Thoughtful of her to leave the other a path to follow. )**_ for the entrance to the camp. Tears streamed down her face she was so sad her father had died her leader was gunn. _**( Yeah, cat TOTALLY know how to use guns. )**_ "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT _**( Apparently she can resurrect cats from the dead. )**_ MOM LOINBLAZE _**( Xd )**_ FOLLOW ME." She said. "I NEED A PAROL." _**( Nah, I'd rather have you stay in jail. )**_

They run into the frost _**( Still leaf-bare, I see. )**_ their pass **_( All cats get a pass each moon to teleport to one cat/spot in the territory. )_** working fast. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what they'd done! _**( Hollyleaf was threatened, please don't kill her! And I don't see how wood is effective to kill someone... )**_

She battle cried _**( That's how you alert your enemies to you position. There goes the sneak attack! )**_ using his nose to tar down _**( How all great heroes defeat evil. )**_ the evil cats. Her heat burned! **_( She has...heat powers? Confused. )_**

Soon they had funded them. **_( This is a play and you gave them money to do that?! Besides, I didn't think you supported evil. )_** They were hiding behind a boulder. **_( BEST HIDING PLACE EVER! )_** "HAHAHAHA" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting her claw on FiresTarS throat. _**( RESPECT THE WARRIOR CODE! )**_ "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!" **_( You've got VOLDEMORT on your side?! )_**

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" _**( When did he step down and change his name? )**_ she screamed "FalmePawgo!" _**( I wasn't aware this was a Pokemon story. )**_ she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. _**( Ew. Hollyleaf, I'd run away from the digested food that is now on the ground. )**_ Hollyleaf laked at her in surprise. **_( Hollyleaf, don't flood the territories! )_** "What how could they have followed me." **_( Simple. They have a Mary-Sue with them! )_** She dogged **_( Huh, dogging must be a pretty old move. )_** at Flamepaw her blue eyes flashing.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw _**( She can speak whale? )**_ seeing her sisters about to die. "I LOVE YOU FLAMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf. _**( Is she defending Flamepaw or Hollyleaf? )**_

HollyLaffs paw cut into her throat blood came out LakePaw fell down. **_( I'd assume so, I didn't think things could stand if they were dead. )_**

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEPAW!" **_( It's Lakepaw who's dying though... )_** She ran for HoltLeaf but it was no use. LakPaw was dying. _**( Yep. Starpaw, it is impossible to turn back time. )**_ "I love you StarGleam." _**( SHE'S GAY! )**_ She whispered before her blue I's _**( Blue I's? )**_ closed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" _**( Stargleam, you don't have the authority to give her a warrior name. )**_ shouted Stargleam-she was so sad and depressed she was crying! _**( Is she going to self-destruct? *takes cover* )**_

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "You just don't get it do you I'm one of the Tree! _**( SHE HAS A KINSHIP WITH THE TREES! )**_ I have powers beyond your imagining!" And then…. She turned in…. A BARE! _**( GET SOME CLOTHES! )**_

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

"I'M A SHAPESHIFTER!" said Hollyleaf joyfully. _**( Huh, looks like the trees gave her powers, in particular the mighty oak. )**_

"Stargleam." Said FlamePaw crying. "I need to go back to the damp. _**( Damp what? )**_ I goat bury lakepaw. _**( Wait...so you're going to bury her with a goat? Or are you going to have a goat bury her? OR will you bury a goat in place of her? )**_ I've never been out of camp before how do you get back!" **_( Short term memory here. )_**

"You just walk to the the east. said StarPaw." _**( So descriptive. )**_

Thanks said FlamePaw crying she picked up the LakePaw **( Because there is only ONE Lakepaw. )** and put her on her back and ran. **_( Is she secretly a tom? )_**

"Not so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gonna get away that easily!" _**( Why are you worried about them? Lakepaw is dead. )**_ With a roar like an volcano erection **_( I've always wondered how it sounds when a volcano is created... )_** she jumped at StarGleam!

Everyone! Gasped! _**( So. Amazing. There. Had. To. Be. A. Period. Between. Each. Word. )**_ "NOOOO." Yowled StarGleam as something long and sharp plunged into her back. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASILY." _**( You should be dead now. )**_

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! _**( Watch out for the bear wielding the hoe! )**_ The bare roared in pane! _**( Hopefully the glass didn't shatter. )**_ Starepaw **_( Random new apprentice, whom is talented at staring enemies down! )_** sent her teeth into its fore. _**( Foreleg? )**_ It roared.

"oak ok" _**( What's ok with the oak? )**_ HolyLeaf the bare said. " I know you're not gonna be beaten that easily." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went dark she was on the ground. **_( DON'T DIE HOLLYLEAF! )_** Suddenly there was howl _**( DOGS! No wait, they're our clanmates. False alarm. )**_ from the other side of the frost. _**( A carpet of frost? )**_ It was LaFlamePaw! _**( She went to France? How fast can she go? Or has she been French this whole time? SO MANY QUESTIONS, NOT ENOUGH ANSWERS! )**_

"LAKEPAW YOUR BACK!" SHE SAD _**( Why are you sad? Your sister is alive! Assuming LaFlamePaw is speaking... )**_

WHAT SAID SPARGLAME. _**( Does this cat like to spar? )**_ Then she locked. It was LakePool! She was running toward the forest starGleam was so appy. **_( So she is obsessed with apps? What types? )_** Then she sawyer eyes. **_( She had a character's eyes from a book? Creepy. )_**

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS! **_( OH NO! )_**

 _A/N: the next chatter **( Why does this person like to chat so much? )** wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD. **( No, I believe in the goodness of others.)**_

* * *

 **Woah, there was a BARE! xD**

 **I may call Flamepaw LaFlamepaw from now on...**

 **Have an epic rest of your day.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	12. And then there was some JEW!

**Enjoy another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy!**

* * *

Catter 1 The Fight Against the Sitters 1 _**( Confusing title... )**_

"Oh nose!" _**( A new phrase to show suprise. )**_ yelled StarPaw _**( TIME WARP! )**_ she was so horrified. "LakePool is buck _**( She's a male deer? )**_ and she is not okay!" _**( Obviously... )**_

"Of course I'm not okay!" LakeFall _**( Name change! So far it has been Lakepaw, Lakepool, Lakefall. )**_ screamed loudly she hissed at StarGleam. "I'm being possessed by HolyLeaf **_( Why can you still speak then? )_** what do you THINK!" she yelled and hurled herself at StarPaw. StarGleam was so surprised she couldn't move. _**( STARGLEAM, GO HELP STARPAW...NOT! )**_

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was...

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth _**( Shakespeare? I didn't know that's how we still talked. )**_ over to StarPaw and jumped in front of her and LakePaw hit her instantly.

"No Redpaw!" chocked StarGleam and she looked at RedPaw. "Redpaw are you okay?" _**( Confirmed, Stargleam is blind. )**_ she asked upset. RedPaw coughed. "No I'm not but at least I sawed your life! _**( Wait...did you kill her Redpaw? Please tell me Stargleam is dead Redpaw. After all, you sawed her life! )**_ she said and then he _**( A she-cat just became tom...weird. )**_ died. StarFlame _**( I like Starflame better than Stargleam, don't change her name back. )**_ looked at RedPaw she was so beautiful then StarGleam shock her head. _**( A lightning bolt hit her in the head? )**_ "No I'm STREET!" **_( She's now a Thunderpath? By the way, this is SUPPOSED to say straight, but STREET is funnier. )_** she taught madly. _**( I feel bad for the students... )**_ "but now what do we do against LakePaw!" _**( I KNEW that Lakepaw, Lakepool, and Lakefall was an apprentice all along! )**_ she looked up. LakePaw was running toward Loinblaze **_( Loinblaze? xD )_** and she was WIDESPED! _**( Stargleam LUNGES )**_

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" _**( Who is this Lionhear? )**_ whispered StarGleam and she ran towed LionBlaze _**( Thank you SO MUCH for getting the correct name! )**_ and she hit LakePaw, who died too. _**( I thought you were trying to save Lionblaze, not kill him... )**_

"StarGleam I will get you for this said LakePaw **_( I thought that it would be Hollyleaf... )_** as SatinClaw _**( He's a fan of fabrics! )**_ drag away to HellClan. _**( I hope they don't appear too often, sounds like the whole clan might like satin. )**_ He was wearing pink nail polish. _**( A tom wearing pink nail polish... )**_ then StarGleam started to cry as she realized that her sitter was dead. _**( At least the sitters got a break. )**_

"You killed my subject!" HolyLeaf rared **_( Like a motorcycle? )_** turning back in a bare. _**( The bare bear returns! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! )**_ "I'll get you for this!" she said and then she run at StarGleam. "Oh no!" yelled every "StarPaw get our of the way!" _**( Useless patrol is doing its job...being useless. I bribed them with deer. )**_

Tim _**( TIM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? GET BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW! )**_ seemed to slow down as StarPaw _**( CATCH HER! )**_ run away from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!" **_( And tiggers are always bad news... )_**

"Fuhrstar! _**( :/ )**_ yelled a TiggerStraw. _**( He carries straws with him? )**_ "You are going to die now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! _**( OH NO! IT'S SOME JEW! )**_

"Omg yew!" yelled _**La**_ FlamePaw she looked at the yew. "But it wouldn't work because there's a lizard on it." They all looked at the lizard. It was a newt. _**( A newt is an amphibian, not a lizard. )**_ The newt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled **_La_** FlamePaw. _**( Her level of stupidity is amazing. )**_ "Now the yew is gonna work!

"Eat the yew!" said TiggerStar he thrust it at StarGleam StarGleam baked away. _**( Was she making cakes? I WANT ONE! GIVE ME THE CAKES! *takes them all* )**_ "You're never get moi _**( We ARE in France after all! )**_ to eat it!" she asked and then she yelled "YOU NEVER TOOK ME ALIVE!" _**( He took her already? )**_

"Are you so sure?" aksed TigerClaw _**( Multiple Personality Disorder! )**_ and then he lunged at StarGleam and grabbed her and ran away. "You'll never catch me!1111 he laughed meanly. "I'm gong to Shadowclan!" **_( Looks like he never went to How to Be a Vilian 101 taught by Brokenstar. YOU NEVER TELL THE ENEMY WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Plus, you just put every single cat in Shadowclan in danger. ) _**And then he left.

 _A/N: Guys I been working really hard on this while I was gone. **( I don't believe you. )** I'm sorry for the wait. Revew better and I'll update more quick **( DON'T REVIEW, FOR THEN SHE SHALL POST MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS...THING! )**_

* * *

 **OH NO, NOT JEW! :D**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	13. The Dark, Fark, and Sark Forests Return!

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Chapter 12 The Sark Forest _**( A cousin of the Dark Forest? )**_

"NO!" yewled **_( A combo of yelled and meweled. )_** StarKit. _**( That explains it, she's a kit again! )**_ She run after TigerClaw. _**( She escaped? )**_ but he was to fat. _**( Because being fat makes someone able to run faster. Completely logical! )**_ She couldn't catch up. Finally she stopped. She was so tired so sad, tears begun to roll down her face: her sister was dead and Tigerstar had escaped! _**( Who also goes by Tiggerstraw, Tiggerstar, Tigerclaw, and Tigerstar. )**_

"Why am I so useless?/?/' she asked. "why couldn't I kill her?" _**( Didn't you hear? Mary-Sues are now unable to hurt anyone because they were too perfect. )**_ "its not our fault. **_( It's your's Stargleam. )_** Sadi _**( What is Sadi doing here? )**_ a voice from behind her. "WHAT WHO IS THERE" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It just me. " said JayWing _**( Jayfeather's former self. )**_ waking beside her. _**( What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the woods/pine forest? )**_ "Yo couldn't kill I'm because you're not dead." _**( Take a look in the**_ _ **Last Hope**_ _ **, since this is going against what the Erins decided. Although...maybe this happened to her since she's a Mary-Sue! )**_ "What" said StarGleam "What do you men." _**( All your recruited twolegs ran away Stargleam, they decided you weren't worth the pay. )**_

"He's in the Dark Forest!" said JayFeather. _**( Jay's Wing realized he was in the wrong time period. )**_ "he's already dead!" oh no what do I do thought StarGleam. **_( Simple. Die so you can head to the Dark Forest and defeat him. )_**

"We can go to the Dark Forest but its very danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "Tack me there!" _**( So she can never leave! )**_ said StarGleam.

She slept and then they were in the Fark Forest. _**( A cousin of the Dark and Sark Forest maybe? )**_ It was dark. **_( Stating the obvious. )_** Here was no moon to light the way and it was hard to see. They heard voices! It was TiggerStar! **_( Winne-the-Pooh didn't defeat him? C'mon, his services were expensive! )_**

"Ok then we'll kill her THEN invade Thunderclan" he was said. **_( Are you trying to say that loud enough for Starclan to hear? )_** "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. She was about to hit him when BlackStripe **_( I can't recall a Blackstripe at all... )_** was there! "TIGERSTAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStripe. TierStar **_( Tigerstar/Tiggerstar's bodyguard, since all villains need one. )_** looked at her and he clawed her. It wasn't fair! **_( Welcome to the real world! )_**

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was coming from a wand on her shoulder. _**( I didn't know they went to Hogwarts! )**_ It was a lot of red blood. _**( I thought her blood would be rainbow colored or something like that. )**_ HawkFrost looked at her. She was so beautiful so kawai, he was thought just like FireStar. He loved her. He had to save her. _**( Too late there. And where is the completely evil Hawkfrost we know from the series? )**_

He jumped in TiggerStar! **_( So...is this like the Hollyleaf and Lakepaw situation? )_** He bit him! But it was too late. StarPaw was dying. **_( PARTY! )_** "it was turning black. "I love you she said as she died. _**( At least that's better than Firestar, Graystripe, or Blackstar. On the downside, Hawkfrost is evil...and she's good-ish. )**_

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DEAD!11!111!11111!1!11! _**( VICTORY! The Mary-Sueness is now gone from the forest! )**_

* * *

 **Hopefully she stays dead...**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	14. JOE, GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!

**Have another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 The Meeting with Starclan **_( Starclan...you could have had a billion zillion mice instead. )_**

"Omigish what happened! shriekd StarPaw. _**( You were demoted to a apprentice, then died. )**_ She looked around. "Am I in Starclan?" she asks when she saw the cats that she knew. _**( SHE CAN'T BE IN STARCLAN! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! )**_

"No of course not you're in the Dark Forest!" gagged a gray she-cat. **_( Stargleam looked THAT horrendous. )_** StarGleam looked around windly _**( She has elemental powers! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! )**_ for TiggerStar but she couldn't sea _**( Doesn't this seem like a re-creation of Frozen? )**_ him. "Yes you're in Starclan! **_( I thought it was an illusion! )_** said the she-cat. It was YellowFang. "Where else would you be?" **_( In the Dark, Sark, or Fark Forest. )_**

"You don't need to be so red! _**( Yellowfang can change colors too? SHE'S IN LEAGUE WITH HER! )**_ said StarGleam she was mad." _**( Don't get mad at your allies, otherwise they might reconsider. )**_

Sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made." **_( It completed your life? Or are you now a maid? )_**

"It's okay" said StarGleam. "but I was in the Sark forest **_( It was an amazing vacation! )_** so...HOW DID I DYE? **_( They celebrate Easter? )_**

"TigerStar killed you" _**( Don't you mean Tierstar? )**_ said BlueStar coming over to her. "He can send cats to Starcaln even from the Dark Forest" **_( Why would Tigerstar want to do that? One of his minions is gone! )_**

"Wait so then I'm dead?" StarGleam. "What do i do no? I can't save the frost like this!" **_( She's in league with Elsa? )_**

"That why we are gong to send you back to Thunderclan!" **_( NO! I'm sure they're very pleased with the deer they received in exchange for Stargleam's death. )_** said WhiteStripe. **_( Whitestripe? )_** "But we also have something very important to tell you first."

"Omg what is it" laughed StarPaw she started to jump up and down with Joe. **_( TIM, WHAT IS JOE DOING HERE? DID YOU DRAG YOUR BROTHER HERE AGAIN? )_** " "I want to knew" _**( If you already know, why are you asking? )**_

"Well there are ten things we need to give you before you go" said LeafPool **_( When did she die? )_** and she gave StarGleam two rocks with writing on them. "They're the ten commons!" _**( Oh, so it's a list of ten things that are done every single day? Why is this so important? )**_

"OMG THE TEN COMMANDMENTA" squealed StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?" **_( Yes, you are condemed for a very long time. )_**

"Ya" said BlueStar "we need to give them to the clans but they won't listen. That's why we need you to do it for us!" _**( Because all they clans have decided their warrior ancestors know nothing and are not worth listening to. Or the phone lines are down. )**_

"Okay" said StarGleam and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her. **_( These special rocks will only follow you if you talk to them. This way, no one can steal them! )_**

* * *

 **Joe and Tim have to stop going to the woods. XD**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	15. The Eleven Commandments

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy for all you amazing people out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen The Ten _**( Eleven )**_ Commandments **_( That's what they were trying to say? And now we're mixing two COMPLETELY different religions... -_- )_**  
Stargleam came down in to Thunderclan camp. It was dark. Their were no cats outside. _**( I'm assuming it's nighttime then. )**_ "ALL CATS GATHER" she said. The cats gathered. "I have Ten Commandments from Starclan," she said. The cats gasped. The started to murmur. "be quite" **_( Quite what? Quite annoyed? )_** StarGleam sad. _**( She's about to tell them the TEN COMMANDMENTS though! )**_ They were quite **_annoyed at being awoken from their sleep and her return_**.

"Here she said pushing the rocks forward. "Look at the them. You must follow these commandments for your whole life if you want to get into Starclan." She said. They looked at the rock.

"1. Thou shall not believe in other ancestors. _**( So I can't believe in the bear ancestor, or mice, or fish? )**_

2\. Don't make any pictures of anything and warship them. _**( Yeah, don't drag this things into war! )**_ If you do I will punish you an your grandkits. **_( Why not your kits? )_**

3\. Don't say Starclan in vane. _**( Don't put them on top of a barn as a weather vane? )**_

4\. Work for 6 days and worship me on 1. _**( Who is me? )**_

5\. Repsect our mom and dad. **_( Our mom and dad? )_**

6\. Don't kill otters unless in battle. _**( Starclan has deemed them their favorite and special animal. )**_

7\. Don't be unfaithful to your mat. _**( This has been broken may times in this story...Firestar, Graystripe/Gaystrip... )**_

8\. Don't steal things from the other clans.

9\. Don't lie about your neighbor.

10\. Don't be jealous of your neighbor.

11\. No BEING GAY! **_( Apparently the most important of all. And it looks like they've already failed and will not be going to Starclan. )_**

The cat GAPSED. "I'm sorry" said DaysPow. _**( She's a suphero! )**_ "I've been a sinner. I'll do better next time!" Al the cats agreed. StarPaw was happy! The were on the write path! _**( They must follow the path of writing... )**_ If they followed Starclan they would never go wrong!

But suddenly she saw somesting! It was….. Redpaw **_( Wasn't Redpaw dead? Or was that her identical twin? )_** and LakePool **_( Isn't she in Hellclan? )_** kissing. **_( Cats cannot kiss. )_**

* * *

 **Why did she think mixing two religions was a good idea?**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	16. Firestar Decides To Take A Break

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen THE TRUTH

StarGleam marched over to RedPaw and LakePaw she looked angry. "WhaT DID I JUST SAY?" she asked. "The eleventh commandment is NO BEING GAY!11 **_( Stargleam, just leave them alone! )_**

"But I love her!1" said LakePool.(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DISGUSTING) _**( Then why are you writing it? )**_

"But it's against the ten commandments!" said StarPaw. _**( Stargleam's sidekick! )**_ She went over and thrust herself between them. "Do you WANT to go the dark forest?" _**( YEAH! I've heard it's a lovely vacation spot. )**_

"Yes?" answered RedPaw. _**( Don't make it sound like a question! )**_

"No you don't" said StarGleam "It's really horrible place." **_( Hawkfrost is there though. )_** I know, I've been there!" **_( And admitted you love Hawkfrost while you were there. )_**

We're sorry said RedPaw and Lakepool. They looked sad. "We won't do it again." **_( Don't listen to her, it's fine. )_**

"I hope not" said Stargleam turning around and walking back to FireStar. "We have to show this to the rest of the clans. _**( Not. )**_

"Ok said FireStar" "we should go to the Gathering." _**( Which happens to be the same night she receives the Ten Commandments. Did Starclan plan this? )**_

"If we go to the Gathering then I can shoe off the commandments to the other clans" _**( Then the other clans don't have to listen to your annoying voice, and they'll be able to read them in their own time. Plus, the other clans then get the joys of two rocks. )**_ gagged StarGleam happily. **_( How is it THAT good of an idea? )_** "C'mon lets go!" She ran off not waiting for any other cat and then she was at the Gathering! _**( FIRESTAR DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME! GET BACK TO CAMP RIGHT NOW! )**_

"ATTENTION ALL CATS" she yelled leaping to the HighRock. _**( There is no Highrock at the Gathering expert. )**_?"I NEED YOU'RE ATTENTION I HAVE AN ANNOUNCER" _**( And does this announcer happen to be an unfortunate twoleg who will soon run off because the job isn't worth the money? )**_

"Omg what is it!11!1" shocked Mistyfoot. _**( Yeah Mistyfoot, hit her with some lightning! )**_ "Is it important!" _**( No. )**_

"Yes of course its important!111!1"! yelled StarGleam "or else I wouldn't be here!" **_( Wrong. You're here when there's not something important to share. )_** "I have the ten Commandments **_( Which cats don't follow. )_** and you need to know what they are!" **_( No they don't. )_** She read the ten commandments to the other clans and they all bowed down to her. _**( If they were really important, wouldn't Starclan tell you about them? Don't trust her! )**_ Thank you for telling us Stargleam they said happily." **_( They're totally faking it. )_** "We won't sin again!" _**( Yeah...not gonna happen. )**_

"Good" said StarGleam she jumped from the Highrock. She saw FireStar coming threw the crowd towed her. _**( Firestar is getting thrown by all the cats to the front so he can deal with Stargleam. )**_ "Stargleam you are a much better cat then me at this you should be letter. _**( Good idea! Let's stick her in an envelop and ship her to Antarctica! )**_ I'm not dead so I'll go join the elders instead!" _**( Who will take care of Stargleam? Jayfeather got killed quite a while ago, and Dawnsparkle doesn't care about her since she has been absent for a long time now. )**_ he said and he touched his noise _**( Because each cat has a unique noise that they can touch together. )**_ to StarGleam. "You have to go to the MoonStone today to go get your nine lives. **_( NO! DON'T LET HER GO AND GET NINE LIVES! )_** I'll go with you _**( Why? )**_ and so will JayFather." _**( Stargleam, I am your father. Stargleam shall be renamed Sue Starwalker. )**_

"Kawaii" said StarGlema _**( She is now a video game character with a horrible name and looks. )**_ happily. They left the Gathering and all the cats were cherring **_( Giving her cherries? )_** for her,

So hod you guys like it? it was so disguting 2 write the gya part. But thigs are gunna be better no inteh clams! **_( Are you trying to say internet clams, clams that go on the internet? )_** Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in God ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the good reviews. !

* * *

 **The story is just going to go even more downhill from here if that's even possible.**

 **And why did Stargleam have to come back? WHY?!**

 **Au revoir mes amis!**


	17. Stargleam Becomes Leader

**Here's yet another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen The Nine Lives  
But suddenly as Stargleam was leafing **_( Catch that leaf! )_** there was a nose from the bushes _**( Because a nose poking through the bushes is TOTALLY not suspicious. )**_ and Shadowclan spring out!2! There was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad, ScorchWind _(A/N: They're from the Alliances I made them warrior they don't apear in the books)_ and CeaderHeart, and Twanypelt  & RustFur, all of Blackstar's bets warriors. _**( Blackstar, aren't you worried about them betting on something and depleting your supplies of money? )**_ StarGleams malting orange swam with surprise. **_( Did they look like a slushie machine? )_** What are they going to do? _**( Prevent you from becoming leader, that's what! )**_ "StarGleam" said Blackstar sadly. "You can't become leader then it will be impossible for us to have kits!" he said. **_( GRAB THE FLAMETHROWER! )_**

"I've got to do BlackStar its my destiny." You can't fight feat.' **_( Because the songs done by two people/bands are too awesome to not like! )_**

"No!" he meowled. _**( A combo of mewed and yowled? )**_ "I don't want to loose you!" "Its okay" sad FireHeart he was called that now since he wasn't ladder, **_( I wasn't aware he was EVER a ladder... )_** he hadn't leafed yet. _**( Because he sadly cannot leaf. )**_ "Ya" sad GaryStripe **_( This is almost as funny a naming mistake as Gaystrip. )_** "we love her too" ** _( Unfortunately, since they both have mates. )_**

"Ok" sad BlackStar sadly. They wacked away. _**( Using sticks with marshmallows on the end to whack anyone who got in their way. )**_ StarGleam was glad, she had a new love. **_( Poor tom! )_** She did not want to deal with this right now. _**( Just take care of it now so you don't have to do it later. )**_

StarGleam mead LoinBlaze her deputy he take the clan back to camp. **_( And at the same time, allowing the whole clan to have as much mead as they wanted. When she got back, everyone was stumbling around camp and banging into stuff. )_** Her and JayFeather and FireStar **_( I thought he wasn't leader anymore...maybe he reclaimed leadership! )_** walked to the MoonPool. "I can't believe it said StarGleam. _**( Me too. )**_ "I can." Said JayFeather he was smelling StarPaw **_( That HAS to be awkward... )_** almost gasped she'd never seen her father smile before! **_( He is know as being quite grumpy...so I can see that actually. )_** "Your a grate leader StarGleam **_( Because you have the biggest collection of grates that I've ever heard of! )_** I've always known since the first day I saw yo." _**( So since she was a kit? Unfortunate knowledge. )**_

"Really." She asked. "Relay," he said. **_( Yeah, a relay race to the MoonPool sounds fun! )_** She smiled to for the first time in a log time **_( How long is a log time? )_** she was really happy! Shed had so many toms chasing after her _**( I wasn't aware toms liked sheds so much. Maybe they need this shed to work on their projects in? )**_ but now this would be Oka! _**( Oh hi Oka! How are the trout running? *watches at everyone runs away* Huh...they must not like bears. )**_

They were closed to the MoonSnot _**( Sounds disgusting. )**_ now. StarGleam was starting to get a little nervous. What if Starclan didn't like her? **_( You give Firestar back the position of leader! )_**

They went to the MoonPolo. _**( Like Maro-Polo, except Moon-Polo. )**_ It was a shiny; rotund poll. _**( So it's a repetitive poll...for what? )**_ Stargleam had never sen anything so beautiful inner life _**( No, I'm not going to comment on Inner Life. )**_ before. "I'm so proud of you," said FireTar his gaze tinkling. **_( Creepy... )_** StarGleam purSmiled _**( Purring while smiling, makes sense! )**_ and liked the warter. _**( Looks like she really wanted some warts so that toms would quite chasing her. )**_

It was dark! StarGleam opened her eyes and she was in a forest. Then there were lots of stars. 'like me' **_( No. )_** she thought looking at the star in her forehead. **_( How in the world was she able to look at it if she isn't looking at a reflection? )_** Then they shined brighter and there were cats! Lots of cats **_( We get it, there were cats. )_** and they were very starry. _**( Such a GREAT description! )**_ Starclan!1!11!

"Are you reedy" _**( *whacks Stargleam on the head with a reed* Yeah, she's pretty reedy! )**_ shouted on of them from the front. "yes said starKit **_( TIME WARP! )_** when was turbling _**( Turbling? A combo of tubing and tumbling? )**_ with excitment!

"One of them came up. It was a blue cat. 'Bullstar' **_( Yes, this cat defeated many bulls in their lifetime. )_** whispered StarGleam awestruck. "With this live I gave you leadership said BlueStar putting noise to StarGleams. _**( I wonder what it sounded like? )**_ It hurt! _**( That didn't answer my questions... )**_ BlueStar walked away StarGleam wandered **_( So that she didn't her lives. )_** how much more of this she cold take it hurt so much she trembled.

"With this life I give you courage" _**( That's probably a good one, since Stargleam has stupidity, not courage. )**_ said YellowFag **_( XD )_** storming up to Stargleam. **_( Stargleam, I told you that her being an allie would backfire on you! )_** It hurt like needles!1 _**( How do you know what a needle even is?! )**_

Brambleclaw **_( When did he die? )_** came next. He put his nose on StarGleam's forehead. It hurt like TiggerStar's class! _**( Why, does Tiggerstar scream a lot? )**_

WithStorm _**( *looks at the storm cloud above WithStorm's head* At least the name fits. )**_ stambled _**( A combo of stormed and stambled? )**_ over next. "With this lift. _**( She's already high enough as it is! )**_ I give you strength. Use it well to Protect your clan." _**( I doubt she's gonna do that. )**_

LeaveWind came over to her. "With this life I give you knowledge." **_( She doesn't need that! )_** It hurt like fire!1 _**( Is she actually on fire? If not, I can do it for you. )**_

She got a life from BundleFace _**( Interesting name... )**_ for motherlinest _**( Is this supposed to say mother line nest? Weird life to give.. )**_ a life from TailStar for quickness, & a life for StoneFur for bravery. _**( Stop giving her bravery! )**_ She was shaking she didn't know if she cold mack **_( A Big Mack from McDonalds that's cold? )_** it!

And then… from the cord…. came…. A LINO!1!11!1

Stargleam GASP! "This is ThunderStar" mowed TallStar. He was the first ledder of Thunerclan! OR it was called LoinClan." **_( So that's where Loinblaze came from! )_**

StarPaw coudn't breath? _**( YAY! )**_ She was so exited and so honored! "I cat believe it's really you Thunderstar she said in awe. "It's meh" _**( Yeah, it really isn't that exciting. )**_ said the lion. **_( Thunderstar ISN'T A LION! )_** He touched his mastiff **_( He has the nose of a mythological creature? )_** nose to her nose and the pan was worst than ever before! **_( Because instead of gold, it was made of steel and aluminum!)_** StarGleam thought she would die! **_( Which would be an amazing improvement. )_** "With his life I give o HEAR. _**( o HEAR? So confused... )**_ You have a really strong heat before but is even stronger now, _**( Great...her elemental powers have been increased. )**_ thank you for giving commandments to the clans. What would Starclan

without you Now I will give you a name." _**( NOOOO! )**_

"Wait!" shouted StarGleam ass he opened his moth. _**( All of Starclan carries around a moth from which they read from. )**_ "I don't want my name to be StarStar that would be stupid! I want to be called Gleamstar!" **_( Creative. She just took the last part of her warrior name. )_**

"Fery well" _**( *launches her and a ferry into the ocean* Have fun! )**_ said LionStar **_( I thought it was Thunderstar... )_** dropping his head he wold listen to Stargleam she was special. I now pronunce you….. GLEAMSTAR!' **_( That name... )_**

But as the cats begun to cheer, there was a dankness! **_( You ARE in the forest. )_** The darkness swallowed everything! She could smell BLOOD! Suddenly TigerStar and HolyLeaf were there! In her vision! She saw them taking over the clans and ther was an arm of rogue _**( Arm of rouge? Is this a weapon? )**_ and cats were dying! And suddenly … … their was a cat suruonded by a golden lite!1!1! _**( Is the golden lite some kind of drink? Sounds delicious. )**_ It was… HACKFROST! **_( NO! He's going to hack into our database and wipe out all the highscores for our games, and purchase things with the Thunderclan credit card! )_** He made all the bad stuff dissapear. **_( Isn't he evil?)_**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!1!11!" _**( She's a cow now? )**_ yelled GleamStar walking up. She just couldn't be in love with HawkForest she just could!11!1!11! ** _( NO YOU CAN'T! NO YOU CAN'T! )_**

* * *

 **Stargleam becomes the leader...excellent. -_-**

 **Also, if you'd like to be in an upcoming fanficition called involving the gang from HTTYD reading fanficiton. If you'd like your character to appear, please PM me with their name, personalities, looks, and any pets that they might have. If I get a lot of requests for people to be in, some might not appear as a forewarning.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	18. Firestar Is Such A Loyal Leader

**Enjoy another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Return

StarGleam shock her head **_( With a lightning bolt!)_** waking up from the dream. FireStar _**( I thought he wasn't leader anymore. )**_ was looking at her and his green eyes were sorrid. _**( :/ )**_ "Gleamstar you were talking in your sleep are you ok?" _**( Of course she's fine! )**_ he asked. JayFeather looked upset too.

"Yeah yeah I'm fin" _**( Who is this fin? )**_ StarGleam responded getting up. "I just had a bad dream that's all." "It's nothing." **_( Good. )_**

"If your sure." Said FireStar _**( Again, I thought he stepped down from leader! )**_ and they left the MoonPool and headed back to the Thunderclan camp.

"GleamStar your back!" they said happy, crowding all over her. _**( Did she get flattened into a pancake? )**_ LakePaw and RedPaw looked sad though, because Gleamstar has said they can't be in love. _**( Then just plan an uprising! I'm sure there's others that aren't happy with her being leader. )**_ But GleamStar ignored them. _**( Never ignore your people Gleamstar! Of course, they may be better off without you... )**_ But she knew she had to do something more important. _**( Find catnip to bring to the medicine cat? )**_

"LinoBlaze" _**( XD )**_ she said looking for her deputy. "I need you to tack a patrol to the Shadowclan boulder," _**( Yeah, all of Shadowclan territory is on one boulder, and we need to stick this patrol to it so that they don't attack us. )**_ "I need you to tell BlackStar I'm leader now." she said and she turned and walked over the leader's den _**( That's your den now, dear. I'm not quite sure where you're trying to go. )**_ even though everyone was trying to ask her questions about the ceremony. _**( You can't tell them about it anyways. )**_ "Guys let me go to bed" _**( Don't you mean nest? )**_ she said shoeing them away. /"Let me have a niche to myself!" _**( Yeah, because a niche in a rock is so comfortable, and they're super rare! I'm slept on the dirt long enough! )**_

They all walked away groabling. **_( A combo of groaning and gobbling. )_** "She never lets us have any fun" said BerryNoise. _**( Berrynose was so noisy his name was changed to Berrynoise. )**_ "That's not kawaii at all." _**( Lakepaw, Redpaw, here's another cat who'd love to overthrow Gleamstar! )**_

GleamStar didn't care she was waiting for FireStar. **_( Not. Leader. Anymore. )_** Then FireHeart _**( Finally, Darkroses got the point! )**_ came into her den. "I'm leaving" he said and he left. **_( Abrupt leave Fireheart. Of course, I'd do that too. )_** StarGleam followed him yelling "WAIT!1!11 Where are you gong?" _**( I need a gong to summon all the clans! )**_

"Well I can't be leader so I'm just going to leaf for a while. _**( But Firestar/Fireheart, you can't turn into a leaf! )**_ Maybe I'll be a rogue, or maybe I'll go join Skyclan. _**( Long trip. )**_ Who knows?" Then he left. Gleamstar was sad because that was her mentor and one of the cats she loved leaving but it was okay since that's what he wanted to due. **_( Firestar/Fireheart, had a due date he had to leave by. )_**

"Its okay StarStar" _**( Incorrect name. )**_ said HawkFrost appearing out of nowhere. "I mean I love you so its all good." _**( Where is the totally evil villain from the series? )**_

"I no" _**( Finally, she rejected a tom! )**_ said StarGleam purring she wrapped her tail around HawkFrost's face **_( Awkward! )_** she didn't care that he was a rogue, _**( Correction. Hawkfrost grew up in Riverclan. )**_ she loved him. _**( Come on! Just reject a tom once, would ya? )**_ And now they could be together!/ _**( Joys. )**_

* * *

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	19. Is Lionblaze Gay?

**Here's another chapter of Starkit's Prophecy for ya'll!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen The Death 11 11 1

StarKit **_( TIME WARP! )_** wake up shed **_( Yeah, the toms need their projects. )_** been asleep. There was a wail from the camp! She run outside her den she jumped off the HighRidge. **_( Sounds dangerous. )_** "I gotta to kill you: _**( Straight to the point I see. Though wouldn't you have rather done it without her knowing? )**_ someone sadi. _**( Sadi, Carter needs you! What are you doing here? )**_ It WAS….. TIGEERSTAR! **_( How many multiple personalities does he have by now? )_**

"True." Said HollyLefa _**( So close to the correct spelling! )**_ meanly from his ides. **_( Ideas? If so, that's really creepy. )_** GLEAM STAR wailed "GET OUT OF THE CRAMP EVERYONE" _**( The camp has a cramp! Get out before it crushes us all! )**_ she could handle it herself.

"No" said BarkFall "We love you so much StarGleam we couldn't leaf **_( You don't want to accidentally destroy her when she's a leaf. )_** you" AND THE CATS FOUGHT! _**( Whoa! )**_

HolyKeaf turned into… a…. FUX! _**( A sub-species of the fox! )**_ Gleamstar surprised. She jopped! _**( A combo of jumped and hopped. )**_ But it was too latte!1 _**( Mmmmm...the latte from Starbucks was too good to leave behind. )**_ The fox was an inch from her face when LinoBlaze _**( XD )**_ appeared! She clawed him **_( You attacked your own clanmate! WARRIOR CODE RULEBREAK! Where's Hollyleaf being a good cat when you need her? )_** There was bold. **_( Text? )_** "noooooo" said Gleamstar. She was grief. **_( And the ball of grief energy was forever wandering the world. )_** Tears fell down her sparkling grey checks. **_( Sparkling grey...I thought her fur was purple? )_** They shone like the sun on her sparkling checks. **_( We've already covered that. )_** Her rainbow eyes were glowing like skies after rain _**( Are you trying to say a rainbow? )**_.. It was beautiful thought HawkForts. **_( And he was thus named this because he could turn into a hawk, and he loved to roam around old abandoned forts. )_**

"It's okay StarGleam." said Lionblaze. **_( Where did Linoblaze go? )_** "I die for you. **_( Sadly. )_** It makes me gay with happiness." _**( So...did his fur change color or...? )**_

"LIONBLAZE ARE YOU A….. HOMOSEXUAL?/?/?/?2" _**( What? Gleamstar, he just said he was gay! )**_ said StargleamStar. **_( Great, an even longer name to remember! )_** gasp. _**( Such a beautiful sentence. )**_ was here clan **( Today, I declare this here clan... )** becoming gay. But before he could answer he died! **_( I didn't know that was exciting. )_**

"NOPE" _**( XD )**_ said GleamStar, "HE WAS MY BROTHER'S FATHER _**( What brother? I didn't know you had a brother. )**_ I WILL AVENGE THOU." **_( Shakespeare! )_** She said. She lapped at HolltLeaf! **_( Her fur was very dirty )_** HollyFale lagged _**( Stupid internet! My chat is being slow! )**_ and ran "Its too late" she meowed "look behind you"

StarGleam looked. TiggClaw was scratching DAWNSPAEKLE _**( Did Jayfeather get another mate? )**_ she ran up the he cat clawed him he ran away. "Get out of here Hacky-kin" _**( When did he come? )**_ she sad **_( I hope you're sad. You killed Lionblaze! )_** its too dangerous" "iie" 9meanes no) **_( Say what? )_** said Hawkyfrost. **_( His new name? Apparently he thought Hawkfrost sounded too manly. )_** "I love you my dear I won't live you." _**( I wouldn't live with her either. )**_

But the cats were going. Tiggerstar lagged sadly. _**( Tiggerstar, treat your computer better! )**_ "You may have defeated us this time," his said "but nest time _**( *drags over a giant nest* It's nest time! )**_ we'll be stronger." Then he left. Then HolyLeag left. Then Thunderclan was safe! _**( Least. Exciting. Battle. Sequence. EVER. )**_

"since Lionblaze died said Gleamstar I need a new deputy. JazzPaw come hear. **_( I have a horrible confession to make. I killed Lionblaze! )_** JazzPaw came. "JazzPaw I want make you in warrior. So you can be my deputy." **_( But she hasn't mentored anybody! )_** JazzPaw smiled! She was so happy! "JazzPaw from now on you'll be JazzSong. _**( Predictable. )**_ Also you're my deputy. Anyone have a problem with that?: _**( ME! )**_ she was mean because she was sad~ _**( Complete logic there... )**_ no the cats said obediently. _**( Then Jayfeather disagreed and was joined by Hollyleaf, who had become good again. Hollyleaf ended up attacking Gleamstar since she had broke the warrior code many times. )**_ They knew he _**( She turned into a tom? )**_ was sad. They respected it,, Lionblaze was her after all. _**( Wait...so Lionblaze was being possessed? )**_ besides most of the cats thought StarGleam was kawai when she was mad **_( Erm...I've heard her eyes turn red. )_** her eyes robbled. **_( Robbled? )_** She and HawkFrost slept NOT LIKE THAT THERE NOT MATES THEY WOULD DO THAT YET DON'T REMEMBER THE COMMANDMENTS?

Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real good on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log **_( I didn't see a log... )_**

* * *

 **Yeah, I refuse to fix her author notes.**

 **Out of curiosity, who else misses the totally evil Hawkfrost from the series?**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	20. The Bulls Are Running Rampart, so RUN!

**Here's another...scratch that. We all know what this is by now!**

 **R & R**

 ** _Foxtail of Stormclan -_ Yeah, I'm having a ton of fun doing this. Probably too much, saying that this is a horribly written fanficiton...**

* * *

19 The Mirage 1! _**( Are we going to the Living Mirage to see some magical creatures? )**_

The next morning StarGleam woke up and HawkFrost was still sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him so she left he then and went to look for a bunch of cats to go on patrol. _**( Shouldn't be hard...right? )**_

"JazzSong RedPaw LakePaw **_( Didn't she go to Hellclan? )_** _La_ FlamePelt _**( Why do I feel like you sent all the non-straight cats on patrol? And when did Flamepaw become a warrior? )**_ your all going on a patrol to the Windclan border." She said and then she went back to her den to wake HawkGorest **_( Now he apparently likes gorse/forests. )_** up she had to tell him something. _**( You're breaking up? )**_

"HawkFrost let's get married." _**( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! )**_ She cok him up _**( :/ )**_ and looked at him expectantly as he blinked his amber eyes.

"Oh sweet that's a great idea! he said. **_( What he's actually trying to say is that it's an absolutely horrible idea. )_** " Should we tell the claN?" _**( Mmmm...nah. )**_

"Yah that's why I was waking you up." _**( So basically, he really had no choice originally. Nice... )**_ She left the den and Hawkfrost was following. "Let All Vats Older To Cath There On Pray Gather Hear Benth The High:edge For A Clan Mettin! **_( Quite an interesting clan call there. )_**

They all gathered even though Millie was upset that Briarpaw had been hurt. (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111")

"HawkFrost and I are getting married!" yelld StarPaw happily. _**( Everyone booed and started to throw random items at the two. )**_ Everyone started crapping! _**( Or you could do that... )**_ They were so happy for Gleamstar **_( Not. )_** they knew she needed a mat. _**( Gleamstar...doing yoga? )**_

"Do you know what we should do?" called out BubPaw and StarGleam didn't want to listen to him because he was stupid (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1) but she was leader so she decided to hurm him. **_( What is it up with her and harming clanmates? )_** "What is it BubmFlit" **_( Make it quick, I've got an appointment in a few minutes. )_** she asked looking at the he cat.

"We should go announce it at the Gathering!" he said and everyone cheered. They all aruged with him. **_( Wait. So first you cheer, then you turn on him and start to disagree and agrue? )_** So the Thunderclan cats left for the Gathering. But when they got there... they saw... BullStar was dead! _**( Darn! Now bulls are going to run rampart since he won't be around to keep them in the bull pen. )**_ In his place was... FLAMESTAR! _**( STARCLAN, HELP US! )**_

* * *

 **OH NO, IT'S FLAMESTAR!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	21. The Clans Discover Lightning

**We all know what this is by now.**

* * *

Chapter 19 The New Love

 _A/N: Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus **( Stop comparing Starkit/Starpaw/Gleamstar to Jesus! And now you're blending the two together? )** is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! _

_Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey_

gasped! _**( Uh...what? )**_ 'What are you doing here FireStar" she

said. _**( Good question. I thought it was Flamestar, not Firestar who was now leader. )**_

"I took over ShaderClan" _**( Where everyone wears amazing shutter shades. )**_ he said happily. "I went to their territory and they fondu **_( Where's the fondu? I'm hungry. )_** me there. The told me that Blackstar was dead he was so depressed when you became leader that he mocitted swisscide." **_( I'm sorry, but he died from going to too many cities while mooing and eating Swiss cheese. )_**

"OMIJISH BUT THAT'S A SIN" SAID StarGleam. **_( Don't ever come to Wisconsin then! We have lots of cheese here. )_**

"I know right." said Firestar "but he was so sad you wound't be his meat." _**( Did Blackstar resort to cannibalism then? First he wanted her to be his mat, and now his meat. What's next? )**_

GleamStar was sad for a moment. But then she remembered her and Hawkfrost-kun **_( Don't be surprised if he attacks you with Swiss cheese. )_** were getting married! **_( Flamethrower please? )_** And she was happy again. _ **( Respect for Blackstar at all? None? Okay, I'll stop asking. )**_

She run towards the HighOka a;; **_( Interesting name... )_** the cats were catching her as she passed. _**( So that the marriage could never happen. )**_ They wondered why she was even more radiant then usual today. **_( She's glowing? I'd run. Wait...IT'S A BOMB! )_** It was

because she is happy. HawkFirst _**( He was the first cat ever to catch a hawk and fly. )**_ thought.

"Cast of all clans!" _**( This whole this has been a movie? Good. )**_ she yowled. "I have an announcement!" **_( That you'll leave us alone? )_**

"What is it leader" they all said. **_( Even though she's only the leader of Thunderclan. )_**

"HawkFrost and me…are getting… MARRIED!" **_( Everyone pulled out their flamethrowers that I gave them at this announcement. )_**

The cats cheered in saw and happy! _**( In saw and happy? )**_ Some of them where sad they never got to be StarGleam's **_( Yes! She's stepped down! )_** mate _**( Be happy that you weren't, because the threat of a flamethrower would be following you. )**_ but they were happy anyways because they loved her and knew what was best.

"Let the marriage begin" **_( Did Purdy say this? I can defiantly see him saying this then falling asleep again. )_**

But before the marriage could happen **_( A cougar attacked? )_** … there was a nose! **_( I hope there's noses, all cats have them as far as I know. )_** "I WANT HER TO BE MY MATE" said a vice from Abobe! _**( Flashplayer! A sub-type of Adobe Flashplayer, but for cats. )**_

"Starclan?" sad GleamStar? **_( The author is questioning if Gleamstar should actually say this. XD )_**

"No." said the vice. _**( president. What's he doing here? )**_ "its…THE DAK FOREST!" _**( Okay, so we have the Dak, Fark, Sark, and Dark Forest's now, all for evil cats. Goes to show how popular it is these days. )**_

And then there were clouds!1111 _**( Starclan/The Dak Forest disproves of this marriage. )**_ It stared to rain! _**( Keep on staring rain, and prevent this marriage. )**_ And..lighting stroked! _**( There's gently lightning? Weird... )**_ it hit StarGleam!

It hurt. _**( Whoa, it's the discovery that's going to chance their entire existence! )**_

AND GLEAMSTAR COULD FELL HERSELF DID!11!111!1! _**( Could Fell Herself Did...s**_ _ **ounds like Yoda.**_ _ **Did she fall of the tree? )**_

1!/

SHE woke up. She was in the dark frost _**( Is dark frost black? )**_ she remembered. It was black around. **_( Technically, it is not pitch black in the Dark Forest...or whatever you want to call it. )_** "Blackstar" she said wanderin if he'd wanted to see was BlackStar a bad cat she wandered she didn't know if he would go to the Fark Forest! _**( So confused by that sentence... )**_

She saw a shape in the dirtence. _**( Dirtence = Dirt that is is the distance. )**_ "BackStar?" she said. _**( Was he all back? )**_ "It's me StarGleam

Then the cat torned around. **_( Was there blue pixel blocks underneath the ground? )_** It was… ASSFyR! _**( Just look at the first part of that name...XD )**_

Ashfur looked at her. "Giggle" he said _**( I'd be creeped out. )**_ "Gleamstar… you're beautiful….like Squirrelflight…i want u…to be….my mate?" **_( Officially creeped out. )_**

"NO9999999999999 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Gleam. _**( The official way to say NO, and the shortened name for Gleamstar.**_

He looked sad. _**( Okay. )**_ "What do you mean" he said. _**( Is he completely blind to emotions and plain, shouted out words? )**_

And then… was BROKENSTAR? _**( Yeah, I was pretty sure that he went to the Dark Forest. )**_

* * *

 **Anyone else think that sentence sounded like Yoda?**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


End file.
